Suicide games
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: [complete]Haruka is a demon from hell . Michiru is a girl who has had enough of live , she is also the next on Haruka's list of victems now almost all other senshi are killed by the blonde demon.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer : I still don't own the characters ...

_Haruka is a demon from hell . Michiru is a girl who has had enough of live , she is also on Haruka's list of victems and guess what . She's next !_

**Suicide Games**

Chapter one : **The Senshi list**

Smiling evily at Sailor moon Haruka held a knife in her hand .'' You're a goner , princess .'' She said and dissapeared . For a moment Sailor Moon thought she got away from the blonde demon but then Haruka appeared behind her and stabbed her .

Crying fromt he pain Sailor Moon fell to her knees looking at the blonde smiling , not even showing anger or fear . Haruka had killed all inner senshi including Chibi-usa but she knew there would come light on the way of the blonde demon . With that she closed her eyes and collapsed .'' Three more to go .'' Haruka smiled to herself and took a piece of paper out of her pocket .'' Let's see who's next . Michiru Kaioh , Sailor Neptune .''

Then another person appeared next to Haruka and took a good look at the piece of paper .'' That would be an easy one .'' The second demon said .

'' And why is that ? '' Haruka asked her fellow demon Celcus .

'' Because she doesn't even know she's a senshi .'' Was the answer .

'' Great , that means i don't have to fight her ...how easy .'' Haruka said smirking and put the piece of paper back into her pocket .'' Tell Lucifer , this one is death before tomorrow evening .''

'' I will .'' Celcus said and dissapeared into nothing .

_Well i know it's short , just let me know what you think so far ...Review !_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : yadayadayada ...

_Haruka is a demon from hell . Michiru is a girl who has had enough of live , she is also on Haruka's list of victems and guess what . She's next !_

Chapter two : **Burden **

'' Michiru you're late ! '' Michiru's stepfather yelled and trew the aqua haired girl on the couch .'' You know what that means don't you !''

'' Please , i'm sorry ! '' Michiru yelled . She knew what was coming next . She had to remove her shirt and he would hit her with his belt until it was bleeding .

'' Save it , Bitch ! '' He added before he ripped Michiru's shirt off and took the belt in his hands .'' Now don't scream , we don't want the neighboors to hear , now don't we ? '' He asked enjoying every moment that went by . He loved to see Michiru cry simply because he hated her .

Later that night Michiru sat up in bed crying her eyes out ._' Why me . Why does this have to happen to me ? Dad please come back home ! ' _The sixteen year old cried. She wanted to tell someone how she felt but who would've listened to her story ? She told her mother once what her stepfather was doing to her but her mother didn't listen . She said it was all in Michiru's mind and that it were hormones .

Then Michiru took the knife out of her drawer which she always used to cut herself . It seemed to be the only pain she could control . She would look at her wounds until they dried up and then she would make new ones . Her arms were full of scars the knife had made . It didn't matter to the teenager . She knew that one day , the next time he'll hit her again she would end all this pain . It seemed everybody she cared for walked away . Her father walked away and was replaced by this animal who hit her all the time . her mother didn't seem to love her . Her best friend betrayed her by telling the whole school Michiru was a lesbian , since that time the whole school hated her and called her bad names .

Who in this cold word could ever love her ? She asked herself many times . But never she got an answer to that question .So after awhile Michiru started blaming herself for everything that happened to her . She hated herself for liking girls more than boys , she hated herself for not pleasing her stepfather and she hated herself for not being what her mother wanted her to be . It was all her fault .

Haruka who sat by the window was watching every move Michiru made . Haruka had to admit that Michiru's stepfather went a little bit too far with those punishments he made up for his stepdaughter . _' And they say i'm cruel ? ' _Haruka thought questioning ._' Well Michiru , it seems i'll be helping you out with killing you .'_

Both not knowing that their true love was even closer than they could ever have known . Right in front of them ...

_R&R ,_


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer : Still don't own the characters !

chapter three : **the thirth Sailor Senshi**

Celcus bowed for his master and stood there a few minutes until Lucifer gestured him to stand tall again .'' So ? Did Haruka finish off Sailor moon ? '' He asked . His voice was stern but questioning .

'' Yes master , she only had to kill the senshi from Neptune and the senshi of time , sailor Pluto . She said to give her a day until Neptune is death .'' Celcus answered .

'' Okay ... when she's finished with those two , kill Haruka ! '' Lucifer ordered causing Celcus to look up in suprise .

'' Kill Haruka ? why , she's our best and strongest warrior .''

'' Yes , i know .'' Lucifer answered .'' But she is also the last sailor Senshi named , Sailor Uranus . I want then death , all of them including Haruka .''

'' But ...''

'' Do you doubt my choice ?'' Lucifer yelled and looked dangerously into Celcus his eyes .

'' No master , i will do as you order .'' He said , bowing again and left the dark room .' _I have to warn Haruka ...'_

_

* * *

_

Haruka climbed into the room and looked at the sleeping form in the bed .' _She's kind of pretty , too bad she has to die ...oh well .' _Haruka decided not to listen to her thoughts any longer and took the knife which also killed the princess of the moon in her hands .

'' Please no ...'' Michiru begged and shocked Haruka looked at Micihru's closed eyes . For a minute Haruka thought Michiru woke up but when she noticed the aqua haired beauty was having a bad dream she sighed in relieve . Then she bowed down over the sleeping girl , looking for the right place to cut her victem . And just when Haruka found a great place to park her knife Michiru turned around , her eyes wide open .'' No ! '' She yelled but calmed down when she saw Haruka .

'' Your not that ass who calls himself my stepfather , who are you ? '' Michiru asked shocked but when she saw the knife in Haruka's hands she feared the worst . Deep inside of her she felt kind of relieved . As if her heart longed to die , as if her soul would find peace as soon as this blonde guy would stick that knife into her body .'' Go ahead and kill me .'' Michiru almost begged , she was so damn tired .

'' As you wish .'' Haruka said and aimed the knife at Michiru's heart , but then a man stormed into the room with a gun in his hand and Haruka looked up shocked at a old man who Michiru called her , stepfather .

'' Didn't i warn you not to make noise when i want to ...'' The man stopped when he saw Haruka in the room .'' Who the hell are you !''

This was all too much for Haruka _.' I must be having a bad night .'_ She stood up again and walked around the bed .

'' Don't come near me .'' The man yelled and looked at Michiru with an angry look .'' Now i get it , you fucking bitch ! You are secretly dating this guy ! And you want to fuck him under my roof ! No way ! Get your damn stuff and get the fuck away from my house and wife ! ''

'' I...i'm not ...'' Michiru tried to talk to the man who now aimed his gun at Michiru .

'' Get out or i'll kill you ! ''

'' SHUT UP ! BOTH OF YOU !'' Haruka suddenly yelled and both Michiru as her stepfather got quiet .'' Listen you stupid dork , i'm not her boyfriend , i'm not even a damn boy . And now go back to your room before i have to kill you too ! ''

The man laughed .'' What the fuck ? You think a little girl as you scares me ? ''

Haruka assumed _fuck _was the man his favourite word and rolled her eyes .'' I think i'm a bit taller than you , but if you're not scared ...then why are you aiming that gun at me ? '' She asked while she walked up to him . The man now started to fear Haruka and without thinking it through he pulled the trigger . A loud shot and scream were heard through the silent evening .

_R&R , well i guess that was it so far ...i hope you liked the chapter ..I'm afraid that all chapters will be short because it's easier for me to update fast if i keep them short.__So what do you all think is going to happen ? did he miss ? Is Haruka death ? Let me know what you think ! Don't worry if you think this is going too fast i have to dissapoint you ...because there is so much more behind this story !_


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer : _I don't own the characters , ha you never heard that before , ne ?_

Chapter 4 : **tense it all up !**

Michiru had closed her eyes when she saw her stepfather pull the trigger . But when she didn't hear the blonde's body fall to the gropund she slowly opened her eyes . In front of her stood her stepfather still aiming the gun at the blonde who still stood on her feet .

'' What the fuck ? '' The man yelled .'' I hit you ! Why don't you die Demon ?''

Haruka smiled at that last part and answered .'' Because i am a demon you asshole . Do you think a simple bullet can kill me ? I'm afraid that you're sadly mistaken.'' She now walked up to the guy who started shaking and pulled the trigger several times . All of the bullets hit the blonde but it didn't seem to do her any harm . Michiru was actually afraid now .

' _What the hell is she ? How can she still be standing ? This must be a dream , please wake me up ! ' _Michiru was so confused that she lost focus on what was happeninh in front of her .

'' Leave me alone ! '' Michiru's stepfather yelled as he run out of the door crying .

'' Now i have seen it all .'' Haruka said sweatdropping , then she turned back to Michiru who looked back at her in fear .'' I will see you later Michiru .''

Michiru just watched the blonde dissapear into nothing and smiled . Her stepfather kind of got what he deserved even thought it frightened her too .

* * *

The next day on school was hell for Michiru . Whenever she would see someone with blonde short hair she was afraid the blonde killer had come back . Ofcourse the teachers noticed Michiru's strange behaviour and got in trouble for it . The breaks weren't easy either . All the other students were surrounding her now and asked her how it felt to be a dirty _dyke _. Couldn't they see Michiru was hurt already , couldn't they just quit bugging her ?

'' So Michiru .'' Another student started .'' Why are you acting strange ? Is it because you discovered you are a freak and deserve to die ? '' He asked and kicked her in her stomach . She fell to the ground crying and the boy just laughed at her as if he won a million dollars .

'' Please stop it .'' Michiru begged when the boy kicked her again .

'' No , you are a sin and you should be punished for it ! '' He yelled and kicked her again . Haruka who sat in the tree above the boy and Michiru was starting to feel sorry for the aqua haired girl and jumped out of the three landing on her feet . Before the boy even knew what was going on Haruka hit him across the face . The boy yelped in pain and wanted to atack back but when he saw the blonde who was taller than him he just gave Michiru a dirty look before running away .

Michiru looked up at the blonde and tried to stand up but she simply couldn't because of the pain in her stomach .So she sat down again not breaking eye contact with the blonde .'' Are you going to kill me now , because ..i would really enjoy dying now .'' She said .

Haruka shook her head .'' Nah not yet , it's much more fun to see you nervous because you don't know when i will come again .''

'' Then why help me if you like it so much to see me get hurt ? '' Michiru wanted to know . A sudden pain went through her body and she screamed in pain , making the blonde jump .

'' Why did you have to yell like that , i said i'm not gonna kill you yet didn't i ? '' Haruka asked .

'' Dammit , i just got kicked in the stomach several times , how can you asked something like that , don't they teach you anything in hell ? '' Michiru sobbed . The sentence sounded so weird to her own ears , _don't they teach you anything in hell ? _

'' Ah yes ...'' Haruka said and offered Michiru her hand . Sighing Michiru took the offered hand and let herself pull up by the strong blonde .

'' Thanks ...'' Michiru whispered before falling to the ground again , then everything went black . The only thing Michiru felt was being picked up from the ground and a stinging pain in her stomach .

* * *

A green haired woman sat on her desk in her classroom looking outside at Haruka who carried Michiru away . The woman smiled before standing up . ' _I hope this will change you Haruka , because if she won't change you . I'm afraid it are not only the sailor Senshi who are going to die . I'm afraid Lucifer is even capable in killing you .'_ With that she dissapeared into nothing .

_R&R w0w Haruka seems nice all of a sudden , that wasn't the whole plan but okay ...now i've got a new plan and i like it ! Well let me know what you think !_


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer : You allknow the characters don't belong to me !

Chapter 5 : **Please remember !**

When Michiru woke up the next day she found herself in a bed . ' _Where am i ?' _She asked herself but felt relieved in some way . It was always better than being at that house with her stepfather . She sighed and wanted to get up but to her suprise she couldn't . It was as if a unseen force was holding her back from getting out of that bed .

That was when she remembered Haruka . ' _She must've taken me to her house .' _Then she started to fear the worst . She still remembered the night when Haruka was at her house and tried to kill her but Michiru's stepfather rushed into her room with his gun and he shot Haruka .

'' God , i have to get out of here .'' She still didn't know how Haruka had survived those shots but she was glad Haruka survived them because her stepfather never bothered her after that .' _She scared him as much as she scared me.'_

With that Haruka walked into the room and smiled at the fearful girl on the bed .'' Awake at last .'' The demon said and put down the tray she was carrying . For a moment Michiru thought the blonde demon had brought her something to drink but when she looked at the tray there lay nothing on it except for a sharp knife. Michiru didn't need much time to find out the knife was sharp , it was as if the knife said it itself .

'' What day is it ?'' Michiru asked and mentally hit herself. ' _Great job , she's going to kill me and i ask her which day it is ...well done !'_

'' Friday , but does it really matter ?'' She blonde asked .

'' I guess not .''

'' What's wrong , can't get out of the bed ?'' Haruka joked and took the knife from the tray.

Michiru backed away to the other side of the bed .'' Why do you want to kill me ? What the hell did i do to you !''

Haruka stopped coming closer and smirked .'' That's right , you don't know .''

'' Don't know what ?''

'' You are one of the Sailor Senshi named Sailor Neptune , i'm here to kill all sailor senshi .''

'' A Sailor Senshi ?'' Michiru asked .'' You mean like Sailor moon and her gang ?''

Haruka nodded and started getting closer to Michiru again .'' I wish you had known you were a senshi before i kill you .'' Haruka sighed.'' Now i don't get to play with you first , hense the letting you live longer part .''

'' Please..'' Michiru begged as the blonde finally reached the bed .

Michiru closed her eyes in fear and waited for the pain to come. To her suprise it never came . Slowly she opened her eyes and looked directly into the eyes of the blonde who smiled at her and kissed her .

Michiru who didn't know what to do closed her eyes again and enjoyed the kiss. The kiss didn't last long because as soon as it came it ended . Haruka pulled back and looked at the girl in front of her who was still dazed from the kiss.

'' I've wanted to do that since i first saw you .'' Haruka whispered as Michiru opened her eyes again.

'' R-really ?'' She asked suprised . It was the first time someone said anything like that to Michiru before .

'' Yeah .'' Haruka stated.'' But now , i really have to kill you .'' She added and pressed the knife against Michiru's throat. She didn't draw any blood yet and just enjoyed the fearful whimper of the girl in front of her who started to cry softly.

* * *

Setsuna closed her eyes and pressed them together not wanting to open them .' _Please remember Haruka , please remember how much you loved this girl , please don't kill her , remember !' _She begged hoping , wishing Haruka wouldn't kill Michiru .

_Hehe , well guess what's going to happen next ! Either Haruka is killing Michiru or the world still has some suprises in store for us ...Let me know what you think ..._

_Amnesia nymph_


	6. Chapter 6

disclaimer : I don't own the characters...Well some of them i do own but Haruka , Michiru and Setsuna are not mine !

* * *

Chapter 6 :** Betrayal**

Just when Haruka was about to slide Michiru's troath She was stopped by an unknown force joining them in the room. Shocked Haruka jumped up ready to kill the intruder but calmed down when she saw it was Celcus.

'' Ara , Haruka , i'm confused...Were you making out with this girl or killing her ?'' He joked earning a cold glare from the blonde demon.

'' I was about to kill her but then you stepped in , so what do you want ?''

'' Haruka i think you should leave Tokyo and never come to the underworld again .'' Celcus said causing the blonde to look up suprised.

'' And why not ?''

Celcus sighed before answering Haruka.'' Lucifer found out who sailor Uranus is...''

'' So ?''

'' You are sailor Uranus .'' It was only a whisper but Haruka could hear it and dropped the knife in suprise.

'' It can't be...''

Celsus just hung his head down and dissapeared leaving a afraid Michiru and shocked Haruka behind. Haruka couldn't believe this. It had to be a mistake. Ever since she was born she grew up in the underworld. She had killed all Sailor senshi as if they were her sworn enemies and now...It turned out that she was one of them.

Michiru just sat up and tried to make sense of what she just heard . Whatever it was it couldn't be good. The blonde who just tried to kill her seemed too deep in thoughts to even notice Michiru was still there in the room. Then Michiru saw the knife lying on the ground . This could be her only chance in surviving the blonde.

Without any hesitation Michiru shot up and jumped to the ground . It was then when Haruka noticed she wasn't alone and she turned around to see what was happening behind her. Before she even knew what happened Michiru shot up again holding the knife in front of her .

The blonde just rolled her eyes.'' Lady , do you really think that knife is going to do you any good ? I mean if bullets can't stop me then how would that tiny knife be able to stop me from killing you ?''

Michiru stayed calm and thought about the blondes words .'' I'll stab you through your heart !'' She then said. Haruka shook her head letting the girl in front of her know that wouldn't do either .

'' Well go ahead , kill me..'' The blonde said smirking.

Just when Michiru was so sure she let the knife fall to the ground and shook her head.'' No , i'm no murderer .''

'' Well I am.'' The blonde said and walked up to Michiru who stepped back but didn't look scared this time.

'' You won't kill me , you are just like me , a sailor Senshi .''

'' I'm not , that's a mistake , i despise your kind !'' The blonde yelled in defence.

Michiru just shook her head.'' Your master betrayed you Haruka , just accept it.'' Somehow Haruka didn't want to believe the smaller girl but deep inside of her she knew she was right and in someway Haruka didn't want to kill this girl . It was as if they had met before. Haruka had some feelings for this girl even though she didn't understand it yet.

* * *

Lucifer sat on his trone and watched how Celcus walked into the room.'' And ?'' He asked. Celcus just looked at him with cold eyes. 

'' I won't kill Haruka.'' He then said.'' You might wanna kill me and if so , go ahead. I might be a demon but i won't betray my friend.''

'' Mhhh.'' The devil said in return and looked angry . But then again , he always looked angry.'' As you wish Celcus , i won't kill you...yet. But you will , i repeat you will kill Haruka Tenoh even if it's the last thing i'll have to do about it .'' He added.

Celcus looked at his master in shock and with hateful but not understanding eyes.'' I said i wouldn't kill her !''

'' Ah , yes you did indeed say that.'' Lucifer said with a grin on his face that said nothing good.' _But nobody will escape the fate i have in store for them , the sailor Senshi didn't escape their fate and neither will you nor Haruka !'

* * *

_

_Oh-oh i see trouble in the future ! Wanna know what happens next , Review ! Oh and thanks for the reviews so far...As you all can see , hehe i didn't kill Michi !_


	7. Chapter 7

disclaimer : I don't own the characters !

* * *

Chapter 7 : **Falling**

''Calm down Haruka.'' Michiru said when Haruka started cursing.Michiru even heard the blonde say words she didn't know they existed.'' You'll figure this out , can't you just kill your master , i mean you are immortal are you ?''

Haruka stopped scolding and turned around to face Michiru.'' No , he's much stronger than me , hense why he's called my master and would you please stop talking for one second !'' The blonde really sounded annoyed.

Michiru just shook her head.'' You kipnapped me , it's only fair i make you as crazy as you are making me.'' The aqua haired girl couldn't stand this demon , the only thing Haruka did was scold , mutter and break things that stood in her way.'' Why don't you listen to your friend , you should leave Tokyo.''

'' Shut up !'' The demon now yelled angry.'' Just shut the fuck up ! Do you know what that means ? It means you have to shut your mouth or else i'll slide your troath anyway ! Wait , why are you still alive ?'' The blonde asked not knowing why she hadn't killed the aqua haired girl already.

'' Because we are the same.'' Michiru stated.'' We are both sailor senshi or whatever you called them.'' Again Haruka denied that fact by shaking her head and giving the smaller girl a cold glare.

'' I think i liked you better when you were scared.'' Michiru just smiled at that and fell down on the bed again.

'' You said you wanted to kiss me fromt he moment you first saw me.'' The smaller girl suddenly said causing the blonde to slightly blush.'' Did you mean it or did you kiss all your other victems before you killed them ?''

'' I meant it , but what does it matter ?''

Michiru sat up again with a smirk on her face.'' So am i a good kisser ? Did you like it ?'' Haruka turned around not facing the smaller girl on the bed this time. Why the hell did she kiss her ? She had to admit she liked it but this aqua haired beauty would rub it in her face forever.

'' Are you saying that because you want to rub it in my face that i am a lesbian ? Are you disgusted by that ?'' The blonde asked still not turning around.She was actually afraid of the answer. She had never been scared.What was happening to her ? Was she falling for this girl ?

'' No , simply because i want to know.'' Was the answer.

'' Mhh , you're strange but since you asked , yes i liked it and if the situation was different i'd probably...'' The blonde opened her mouth to say more but then closed it again. She wasn't going to tell this girl was she felt.She was a demon , she couldn't admit it. She had to kill Michiru no matter what. It was her mission , she started it and had to finish it.

'' What ?'' Michiru wanted to know. Was Haruka saying what she thought she was saying ?

'' Never mind.''

Michiru who forgot all about the shield around the bed crawled off the bed only to be forced back onto it by the shield.'' Haruka , please let me get off this bed or you come here , i don't care but i need to know...''

Finally Haruka turned around with a suprised look on her face.'' Excuse me ? You need to know what exactly ?''

'' Please..'' The smaller girl begged and somehow Haruka couldn't say no and started walking into the direction of the bed. The closer she came the more nervous she got.What was it that this girl wanted to know , needed to know ? She couldn't feel the same for the blonde could she ?

When Haruka finally reached the bed she sat on the edge of it looking at Michiru with a sweet smile.She didn't know why she was smiling or why she even listen to Michiru's pleads but something inside of her couldn't deny she had feelings for the girl she tried to kill a few hours ago.

Michiru got closer to Haruka and just when their lips were about to meet in a sweet and innocent kiss the room was filled with a red light that dissapeared as soon as it came.Both girls backed away and looked up to Celcus. His eyes were glowing a red light and he seemed to be angry.In his hands he held a sword which he pointed at Haruka.

'' Haruka , fast go away! '' Celcus yelled as he attacked the blonde with his sword. Just in time Haruka could jump aside and protect herself from being cut in half.

'' Celcus ?'' Haruka asked shocked.

Celcus gazed at her with an empty look.'' Haruka , take that girl with you! I can't control my body ! I'm sorry !'' He yelled as he tried to attack Haruka again who ducked away again.

'' Nice friends you have..'' Michiru screamed as Haruka pulled the smaller girl from the bed , this time there was no shield which held her back from escaping.And just when Celcus was about to attack again Haruka and Michiru dissapeared into the nothingness of the room.

They escaped ...

this time...

* * *

_The shadow realm ( hell )_

'' Damn you.'' Lucifer hissed as he trew a ball of fire through the hologram which he had used to spy on Haruka and Michiru.Things weren't looking good for Lucifer. If Haruka had really fallen in love with Michiru it would mean that soon Haruka would regain her memory of the past.

'' I told you , you can't win. Good always wins and if you don't believe that then you have to watch more t.v.'' Suddenly a voice said causing Lucifer to turn around to face the intruder.He was suprised to see Sailor Pluto standing behing him.

'' You are brave to come here...alone. Since you know what i've done with the other senshi.'' He whispered in a low and dangerous voice.

'' I'm not brave , i'm just doing my job and it wasn't you who killed the other sailor Senshi , it was Haruka , Sailor Uranus who did that.'' Sailor pluto answered with a calm and steady voice.

'' You won't come out of here alive , so what do you want ?'' Lucifer asked the tall woman.

'' Time...'' Was all Pluto whispered before dissapearing.

'' What the...'' The devil hissed when he noticed she had escaped.

* * *

_Well it's been a long time , but i just wrote this chapter to let ya'll know i haven't forgotten about this story ! Let me know what you think...Review !_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Okay just to get this out of my system : I don't own Haruka Michiru or Setsuna ! I never did and never will ..

* * *

Chapter 8 : **Don't speak**

'' Where the hell are we this time ?'' Michiru asked as she pulled herself out of Haruka's grip.They now stood in a room which was completly painted black.

'' My house.'' The blonde answered and walked over to the window to look outside.

Michiru turned around and gazed at Haruka with a suspicion written all over her face.'' I thought, well how many houses do you own ?'' She asked slightly annoyed.She wasn't annoyed by the fact she didn't know where she was but it seemed Haruka was avoiding the fact they almost kissed before Celcus attacked them.

'' I own a few , ten or something but that's because all of those damn sailor Senshi live in different countries , more questions ?'' The demon asked. She wasn't facing Michiru simply because she couldn't.

'' Yes , why aren't you looking at me ?'' It sounded like a joke to her own ears.Finally Haruka turned around to look at the smaller girl but instead of looking at her into the eyes Haruka just stared at the ground. She wasn't used to doing these kind of things.

'' I can't.'' The demon finally admitted causing the smaller girl to smile.

Michiru walked over to the blonde and cupped her face.'' Haruka , look at me.'' The blonde did as she was told and looked straight into the blue eyes of the aqua haired goddess.'' Haruka , i'm not asking you to change yourself , i'm just asking for your honesty.'' Haruka wanted to say something but shut her mouth again when she saw Michiru wanted to say more.'' I just want to know one thing.''

Haruka nodded letting the smaller girl know she would be honest to her no matter what.

'' Do you love me ?'' Her voice was nothing more than a whisper but it was clear enough for the blonde demon to hear.Haruka didn't know what to say. Sure she had feelings for this girl but was it love she felt ? Haruka had never been in love before , this was all too new for her. She knew that if she would tell Michiru she didn't love her she would regret that and hurt the smaller girl but if she would tell Michiru she loved her , well she wouldn't be able to tell the smaller girl if that's true.

'' I honestly don't know.'' The demon admitted and closed her eyes.She could no longer face Michiru.

'' Haruka , it doesn't matter. Okay maybe it does matter but..'' Michiru stopped talking and pressed her lips agains Haruka's. First Haruka didn't know how to react but then she kissed the smaller girl back. It felt so strange but so right at the same moment.Maybe she did love Michiru or maybe it was Uranus who was dying to come out.

_'' Haruka sometimes i wonder if we did the right thing.'' A female voice said. She voice seemed to belong to a aqua haired girl. Michiru._

_'' We did , stop thinking about it Love.'' A blonde said and kissed the smaller girl on her lips and then pulled back.'' We should have a little fate in Sailor Moon that's all.'' The smaller girl smiled a bit and nodded._

_'' You're right Ruka.Just one little thing.''_

_'' Anything.''_

_'' First of all i want you to kiss me again and then i want you to pick me up and carry me to the bedroom.''_

_'' M-michi..'' The blonde stuttered completly off guard._

_'' And i love you too Ruka.'' The smaller girl said with a smirk on her face that told the blonde she wasn't lying or fooling around._

_'' Ah...'' The blonde couldn't say anything else because before she even got the chance the smaller girl kissed her._

When Haruka and Michiru both pulled away in shock they just stared at eachother. What did just happen ?_' Did Haruka feel that too ?' _Michiru wondered but the look on the demon's face told her everything she needed to know.What was it ? A memory ? A dream ? Who could tell ? But one thing was for sure , they had been lovers before , they had met before and they would probably meet many times over.

* * *

Setsuna who sat behind her desked opened her closed eyes.' _It won't be long now.' _She thought and stood up to look out of the window.Somehow Setsuna had fallen in love with nature.She couldn't stop staring at the beauty in front of her. 

'' Welcome.'' She whispered without turning around.She knew Lucifer stood behind her , she was , after all the guardian of time.

With a calm smile on his face Lucifer came closer to Setsuna who still didn't turn around.'' It amazes me that you still don't show any fear even though you know i can kill you without breaking a sweat.''

'' I know.'' Setsuna said and finally turned around to face the devil that stood behind her.'' You keep getting more ugly within every day.'' She mocked with a small smile on her face that showed Lucifer she didn't care he was stronger than her.'' You know Uranus and Neptune will make their come back and just like they did in the past , they'll just kill you again''

'' No they won't , Celcus will kill them before it would even come to that.''

Setsuna laughed at the words of the devil.'' You are already too late , if i were you which i'm not , i would get my crystal ball cleaned.''

'' What do you mean ? You are fooling me again.'' He hissed.

'' I would never fool the great Lucifer , i can't believe you think so low of me.'' Setsuna said offended.'' I meant Haruka already remembered something.''

'' It's impossible , it's too soon , none of the Senshi remebered that fast !''

Setsuna nodded in agreement.'' I agree on that but , if you look back at Usagi and Mamoru a.k.a Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen , you'll see that they both gained their memory after they found out about eachother.''

'' So ?''

'' Well , what i am trying to say is , Haruka didn't need to find out about her true self because the love that remained in her body after she died was enough to make her remember and that means...'' The green haired woman couldn't continue because Lucifer decided not to listen to her anymore and attacked her.

'' I don't care ! I'll kill all Senshi even if it will cost me my life !'' With that he trew an energy ball at the woman in front of him.Much to his suprise the energy ball went right through her.

'' H-how..''

Setsuna looked down at herself and then back at Lucifer.'' Well that's simple.I knew you would come here so i counted on you doing this.I'm not real , i'm just a hologram , the real me is already on her way to awaken Uranus and Neptune.''

With that she dissapeared , leaving the devil behind alone again.'' This will be the last time you'll ever escape me.'' He hissed with an evil smirk on his face before he dissapeared too.

* * *

_R&R , that's all i can say and ofcourse...In the next chapter Celcus will show up again , Haruka and Michiru will have an exiting night + Setsuna is in deep trouble !_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters but i do own the plot

* * *

Chapter 9 : **I love you**

It had been a few hours ago since they kissed but still they hadn't talked to eachother. Haruka didn't even want to talk to the smaller girl but michiru on the other hand wanted to know what had just happened.

Michiru sat on the couch as she watched Haruka sit in front of her doing , well nothing else but sit there and stare at the television. Michiru opened her mouth to say something but decided it was for the best to keep quiet and shut her mouth again. The blonde had probably noticed it and turned her head to face the girl who sat on on the couch ?

'' What ?'' Michiru looked up with a blush on her face.

'' I...uh...'' First she decided to not say anything but then went on.'' You felt it too , right ? When we kissed.''

'' We didn't kiss.'' Haruka lied.

'' Yes we did , why do you deny that fact. Are you so blind to not see what's in front of you Ruka ? Can't you see that we...Well we've kissed before , she danced this waltz before and somehow we remembered it.''

'' So ? What was in another life doesn't count now.'' The demon said sounding annoyed.

'' You don't even care ?''

Haruka just shook her head as she turned to the television again pretending to watch what was on it.

'' You're lying , you care but you are too stubborn to give into that feeling since...''

'' What feeling Michiru ! '' Haruka suddenly yelled standing up.'' There is no feeling okay ! When i turned Celcus back again and killed Lucifer there is no US anymore ! You mean nothing to me , i don't give a shit about either you die or not !''

Michiru wanted to cry so bad but held back the tears that were treathening to fall.'' So you won't care if i kill myself ?'' She asked. Michiru couldn't care less if she died , she never liked her life anyway and if Haruka didn't care about her there was no use in even trying to be happy or to live.''

'' Go ahead , kill yourself , i've watched you cut yourself before Michiru , i didn't stop you then and i won't now.'' The blonde murmered but deep down inside she knew she couldn't let Michiru hurt herself and that fact pained her more than anything in the world. Since she had met Michiru she had gone soft and she hated it.

'' Okay i will !'' Michiru yelled back and jumped up walking into the kitchen followed by Haruka's gaze. The blonde demon first didn't do anything but when she saw how Michiru took a knife from the drawer she also jumped up and rushed into the kitchen and took the knife from Micihru's hands.

'' Oh now do you care.'' The smaller girl said with an innocent smile on her face. Haruka was suprised by her own actions. She did it , she had given Michiru exactly what she wanted. Haruka knew there were no words to talk her out of this so she just did the first thing that came into her mind and kissed the smaller girl who returned the kiss without any thoughts.

At first the kiss stayed innocent but soon the kiss became more passionate when their tongues entered eachothers mouth. Without breaking the kiss Haruka started unbottoning Michiru's white blouse.

The smaller girl shivered at the touch but just let Haruka go on.If she wouldn't posses Haruka's heart than at least she would posses Haruka's body.When Michiru's blouse was off they parted and just stared at eachother.

'' Damn you.'' Haruka whispered.'' Can't you see what you are doing to me ?'' With that Haruka kissed the smaller girl again. Michiru smiled into the kiss as she started unzipping Haruka's black pants.

But on that same moment Michiru pulled away.Tears were now falling down her face causing the blonde to look at the aqua haired girl with worried eyes.'' What's wrong ? Why are you crying ?'' She asked and tried to reach for Michiru who stepped back.

'' I can't...'' Michiru cried as she started putting on her blouse again.

'' You can't what ?''

'' This !'' Michiru screamed and tried to turn away.She couldn't face the blonde anymore but just when she started heading for the livingroom again the demon stopped her and turned her around again so that they were facing eachother.

'' I'm sorry.'' Haruka whispered . With that she pulled Michiru into her arms holding her tight.'' You were right , i do care. But i don't care about what happened in a past life , this is the life i'm living now...I...'' It took Haruka a lot of courage to tell the girl what she wanted to say.

Michiru pulled back a little so she could look at the blonde.

'' I...Love you.'' Haruka finally said causing the girl who was still in her arms to gasp.

'' Y-ou do ?'' The demon just nodded. She didn't know what to expect next but decided it was for the best not to know what the future would bring when Michiru kissed her again washing away all her doubts.

* * *

Setsuna who finally reached Haruka's house stepped out of her car but when she did someone suddenly pused her on the ground. She didn't seem to be suprised and stood up again looking at Celcus who's eyes seemed to hold nothing but emptyness. 

'' Ah Celcus , it's been awhile.''

The demon just smiled down at her.'' You've stood in the way of my master for too long.'' He said his voice just as empty as the look on his face.

'' Pluto Planet po...'' She was stopped by Celcus who pressed his hand against her mouth and took the henshin from her hands.'' There's no way you can come between our plans when you are death !'' He yelled and trew Setsuna onto the ground.

Her hensin lay a few inches away from her but too far for her to reach. She just closed her eyes awaiting the pain.Much to her suprise it never came. Instead of that Celcus pulled her up again and dissapeared into the blue taking the green haired senshi with him.

* * *

_R&R , _


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters

_Uhm okay before you start reading this chapter , there's something you all should know , i've been writing very serious chapters for this story but uh...well this is far from serious...And anothher important note , Haruka and Michiru will not be in this chapter ! I hope you'll read it either way._

Chapter 10 : **Are you talking back to me ?**

Slowly Setsuna opened her eyes.Her head hurt but she decided that would be the least of her problems when she noticed her hands were tied up to the wall.' _And i was so close.' _She scolded herself , she had become reckless and this was her punishment.

'' Ah you are awake.'' A cold voice said causing the green haired woman to look up. Out of the shadows stepped Lucifer and next to him stood Celcus.'' I thought that maybe i hit you too hard. So don't you have anything to say back now ? No , i thought so , tied up you're not so brave anymore.''

Setsuna decided not to answer the devil since she couldn't defend herself this time. Celcus smiled evily and started walking into Setusna's direction holding a sharp knife. ' _Damn , i can't believe i'm going to die this way , what a stupid death to die as a senshi not to mention this is so not original.'_

Celcus held the knife to Setsuna's throat but without cutting her , it seemed Lucifer was going to enjoy the moment of scaring her and then kill her.' _Oh great just great , he's going to slide my throat , can this day get any better ?' _She asked herself sarcastic.

'' Ah i told you dear Pluto that you were going to die by my cause didn't i ?'' Lucifer asked the tied up woman who tried her best not to reply the devil with a comment.' _Okay take it easy Setsuna , you can handle this , just shut up , don't talk to him and don't show any fear. Aaw fuck that , i'm tied up and a knife is pressed against my troath who am i kidding ?'_

'' I see you've grown to learn i don't like people who talk to me when i kipnap them but for you my dear Setsuna i will make an exception , go ahead , insult me.'' Lucifer obeyed. He didn't want to kill Setsuna while she hadn't said anything that really made him furious.

' _Come on Setsuna , he's asking for it , take him out ! You know you want to say it , tell him tell him tell him !' _A voice in Setsuna's head screamed causing her to sweatdrop because of her own thoughts.' _Insult him ! Insult him ! You know you want to , insult that ugly bastard , he's begging for it , insult him.' _The green haired woman felt like going crazy. Why didn't that voice in her head shut up for one moment so she could think of a way to escape and reach Haruka and Michiru.

'' Come on Pluto , cat got your tongue ?'' Celcus asked as he pressed the knife a little bit closer to her throat.A little plan formed in her mind as she watched Celcus holding the knife. Her legs weren't tied up , she could easily kick him but that would leave Lucifer unharmed , that wasn't going to work. Maybe she could kick the knife out of the demon's hand and make it land in Lucifer's heart.

' _The bastard doesn't have a heart.' _Setsuna reminded herself but it was the only plan she had , she now only had to have faith in it and hope it would work.' _Oh please please please let it work , i will never scold in my whole life , i will stay a virgin forever...Mmhh if i die now , i'll die a virgin so i guess that last one doesn't matter wheter i keep myself to it...Damn...i must focus , what am i thinking...?'_

'' Come on Setsuna , i can tell from the look on your face you're dying to insult me , just do it.'' Lucifer said smirking evily but his smirked dissapeared from his face as he saw Setsuna smile slightly.'' What's so funny ?''

' _You ! You stupid fool , you can't wait for me to open my mouth so you can let your little brain slave kill me , owh , i'm going to have so much fun seeing you die !' _Setsuna who was focused on the knife suddenly looked up at Lucifer and finally said something , but it weren't the words Lucifer was waiting for.

'' See you in hell you son of a gun !''

'' Huh ?'' The devil asked as he looked at Setsuna in confusion.

The green haired woman decided this was all or nothing and kicked Celcus in his stomach , in shock her dropped the knife but before it could even hit the ground Setsuna had already kicked it into Lucifer's direction.

Even before Lucifer had any idea of what was going on the knife pushed itself through his chest causing him to step back into the shadow. Setsuna couldn't see if he was still there but ignored her doubts as she closed her eyes. She had to hurry before Celcus regained his power again.

With her eyes closed the blocked out all sounds around her except for the chains around her wrist.' _Come on , go off stupid things !'_ It seemed to work because not a few seconds after she had thought about it she was free.' _Thank you thank you...and uh...if you are listening up there lord...you know i was just kidding about that virgin thing right ?' _Shocked about her own thoughts Setsuna shook her head and run away.

Celcus just stood there watching her escape.' _Come on Pluto , go save that dumb blonde !' _He knew this betrayal would eventually kill him but what else could he do. When Setsuna'sknee conected with his stomach he regained control over his body again , he didn't know how but now he was back he could help the three girls from afar.

'' Where is she ?'' Lucifer yelled causing Celcus to jump.

'' She escaped , she hit me and...''

'' Idiot ! I'm working with fucking idiots !'' Lucifer barked causing Celcus to nod.

'' I'm sorry master.'' But on the inside Celcus was laughing his little heart out.' _Haha , you are the idiot , you kept begging her to insult you , well she did , just not in the way you wanted ha lucifer ?'_

'' Celcus !'' Lucifer hissed causing the demon to look up again.

'' Yes master ?''

'' Don't just stand there , go find that green haired bitch and this time..kill her.''

'' Ah yes master , i'm sorry , i'll go right away.'' With that Celcus turned around.' _Master my ass , go look for her yourself.'

* * *

_

R&R , again thanks for all the reviews so far !


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : I still don't own Haruka , Michiru or Setsuna.

_Auraluna7 : Thanks for the ideas , i only turned it around a bit , hehe , you'll see what i mean._

_Jem :_ _Hi welcome back ! hehe , i'm glad you like my version of Setsuna , as always , thanks for reviewing

* * *

Chapter 11 : **I hope she's worth it**_

When Michiru woke up the next morning she noticed she lay in Haruka's arms on the huge bed she had slept on the past few days.Ofcourse they had only kissed , nothing more had happened but to Michiru this meant the world to her. Finally she had found someone who actually loved her.

Then she looked up at the blonde demon who slept peacefully. A smile appeared across Michiru's face as she tried to sit up. Much to her suprise Haruka's grip was too stong causing her to fall back onto the blonde.From the corner of her eye Michiru could see Haruka smirk. The blonde was awake.

The smaller girl just lay her head on Haruka's chest.'' Haruka ?''

'' Mhh ?''

'' Can we stay like this forever ?'' She asked a little bit afraid that Haruka would tell her she didn't really love her and just couldn't crush her heart.

'' I wish we could but i'm afraid it won't be long now.''

'' Ah ?''

'' I mean Celcus or Lucifer could attack us at any moment now , they already gave us a day which suprised me. Lucifer doesn't really like to wait , i know i worked for him since i was old enough to hold a knife.''

Michiru pulled away from Haruka's arms and sat up , a worried look crossed her face.'' Haruka , who exactly is Lucifer , he isn't like...the real devil is he ? I mean he's just called Lucifer right or is he the real thing , the thing that controls hell ?''

Haruka thought about if for a moment. She had seen a lot of pictures about how the devil could possibly look but none of them looked like Lucifer.'' I don't really know , i never thought about it and even if i did , he wouldn't answer.''

'' Is he strong ? Can you defeat him Ruka ?''

Haruka stopped looking at the ceiling and now focused on Michiru.'' Ruka ?'' The smaller girl blushed slightly , she didn't know why she said it , it just came out like that. The blonde just shook her head as she gazed back at the ceiling as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.'' I don't think i'm able to kill him , if we go to him now and try to kill him it's like suicide , it would be the same as putting a sheep in a lion's cage.''

Michiru nodded.If that lucifer was that strong than how could they possibly live a peaceful life ? Would Haruka leave her after this is all over ?' _Wait , that's it. If Haruka wasn't wrong there maybe is a chance on killing that devil.' _The smaller girl stood up from the bed and turned to face Haruka who stared at her with questioning eyes.

'' What are you doing ?''

'' I've got a plan how we can kill that...thing.'' Suddenly it felt so stupid she even thought about it.'' I thought that just maybe if we could transform into those Sailor senshi you were talking about we could...'' A tear fell down her face causing Haruka to stand up fromt he bed to and walked over to her crying lover.

'' Michiru why are you crying like that ? It's a good plan.'' The blonde whispered as she pulled Michiru close to her.

'' It's nothing.'' The aqua haired girl sobbed.' _I'm no sailor Soldier , i've heard enough about them , sweet and innocent girls. I'm nothing like them , i'm a whore , a freak. I mean look at me...I wonder why Haruka even tries to love me.' _The thought only made Michiru cry harder.She knew Haruka had to leave her one day. The blonde was a demon , she could never adjust into the real world , eventually she would return to hell and leave her alone.

'' Shh it's okay.'' The blonde whispered into Michiru's ear even though she didn't know why Michiru was crying.

Michiru fastly pulled away.'' Yes it is. I really love you Ruka but...''

'' But ?''

'' We can't do this , it's wrong. If i ever want a normal life , i can't stay with you.I'm leaving.'' With that Michiru brushed past the blonde heading for the door.Haruka caught grip of Michiru's wrist before the girl could escape.

'' I thought you wanted this so badly. Weren't you the one who tried so hard for us two to be together ?''

Michiru shook her head. She already started to regret what she was about to say next.'' I lied , i pretended to love you can't you see that ? I didn't want to die so i used you for my own goals.'' Her own heart was breaking but it was Haruka's heart which really felt like it was ripped out of her chest.

'' Oh.'' Was all the demon could say before releasing Michiru's wrist.'' In that case , go. I hope you enjoyed playing around Michiru.''

'' I did.'' The smaller girl said not lookig at the blonde anymore. Why was she doing this ? Were the other pupils from school right , was she a freak ?' _What the hell am i going to do next ? I don't wanna be different but i'm a lesbian , will i ever be able to change that ? I really love you Ruka , i'm sorry i hurt you. I really am.' _With that she turned away but just on that moment as if the gods were laughing at them Lucifer appeared in the room beating Haruka to the ground with one hit.

Shocked Michiru turned around to find out what had just happened behind her back. When she saw Haruka laying on the ground looking rather hurt she looked up at the demon who stood there. He seemed old but strong. His skin looked like it was burned out and in stead of having normal eyes his eyes were red with black dots in them. She knew without even knowing why that this was the devil they all called Lucifer and somehow he was familiar to her.

'' Ah finally we meet Princess Neptune.'' He said his voice burning in her ears. Why did his voice sound so familiar ?'' You would probably be scared to death now.'' He continued when he saw the fearful look on the aqua haired girl's face.'' And you should be too , because when i'm done with this bitch.'' He said pointing at Haruka who still lay on the ground. Blood was dripping down the face letting the smaller girl see Haruka was still alive since there was still more blood coming.'' Then i'll kill you.'' He finished a little bit suprised that Setsuna hadn't reached the two woman yet.

'' Leave Haruka alone , it's me you want. In all her life she has done nothing but serve you , please let her live , i beg of you. I'll do anything.'' She begged earning a small smile from the devil in front of her.

'' Ah yes but , i can't promise you i won't hurt or kill her , simply because that would be lying and i don't lie.'' He answered. On that moment Celcus appeared next to Lucifer bowing fastly before straightening up. For a second Michiru could see his eyes focused on Haruka. Michiru was almost sure she saw a worried look on the Celcus's face but then he turned back to look at Lucifer again never confirming Michiru's suspicion.

'' I've found Setsuna , she's locked up in the basement again , i've got some demons to guard her.''

_' Setsuna ? Who is Setsuna ?' _Michiru asked herself. Also this name was familiar to her but not as Lucifer was familiar to her.' _Setsuna Meioh ? i've read about her , she is known as a very rich and respected designer. What does she have to do with this ?'_

'' Good.'' Lucifer stated as he started walking up to Michiru.'' Celcus , you kill Tenoh after i'm gone , i'll take care of our princess. I'm not going to kill her yet.'' Celsus nodded as he watched Lucifer step closer to Michiru and grabbed her wrist pulling her close to his rotten body.Then they dissapeared leaving Haruka and Celsus behind in the dark room.

The demon just looked at the unconscious bodythat lay on the ground waiting until the blonde would wake up. He couldn't believe Haruka fell in love with someone she was suppossed to hate , but he was more suprised that Haruka had fallen in love in the first place.' _I hope she's worth it Tenoh.'_

**To be continued**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters !

_Thanks for the reviews_

* * *

Chapter 12 : **Glow**

Celcus sat on the bed still looking at Haruka who now lay on the bed next to him , still unconscious. He knew the blonde was going to get mad when she would hear about what happened. Celcus was kind of curious though. What was Lucifer planning to do with both Michiru and Setsuna ? And how the hell did Haruka fall in love with the aqua haired senshi since Haruka's victems never got enough time to live through her attacks , let alone stand awaken Haruka's deeper feelings.

Then he saw Haruka move slightly but still the blonde didn't open her eyes. Celcus had never seen Haruka showing any emotions but he had noticed that when he attacked both Haruka and Michiru they showed so much affection for eachother.

Slowly Haruka opened her eyes. Her head felt like it just had been hit by a truck. Slowly she got up looking at Celcus in confussion. She didn't need him to tell her he wasn't under Lucifer's spell anymore , somehow she just knew he was on her side again.Then Haruka remembered her fight with Michiru and looked around.

As if reading her thoughts Celcus answered.''Lucifer took her with him.''

'' Great.'' The blonde demon murmered standing up.'' Where did he take her?''

'' The shadow realm , where else ?''

'' I don't know , i just got hit pretty hard you know , give me a break.'' The blonde complained.'_Arg , when i'm done saving Michiru i'll go away so far as possible from here , Tokyo is nothing but fucking bad luck.'_

'' Okay okay , sorry , but uhm..'' Celcus paused and stood up too.''What do you want to do now ? You don't wanna go to Lucifer , try to kill him and get killed yourself and then save Michiru which you can't because you'll be death by th...why are you looking at me like that ?''

Haruka just shook her head.'' Come on , i might be blonde but i'm not stupid , being stupid is already your task.''

'' Haha , you're so funny.'' The black haired demon muttered.He wanted to say something else but before he could Haruka walked out of the room gesturing him to follow her.'' Tenoh what are you doing ?''

'' I'm going to do something i never thought i would do.'' The blonde answered giving Celcus an innocent but unsure smile.

'' You're going to think for once !'' Celcus scream filled the house followed by his laughter as he saw the evil glare on Haruka's face.'' No serious , what are you planning on doing ?''

'' Well i'm glad you asked.'' Haruka stopped in mid senstence as if prepairing herself for something then looked him directly into his eyes.'' I'm going to seduce Lucifer.'' Celcus sweatdropped before falling on the ground.

'' You've gotta be kidding me. You look too much like a guy except if Lucifer is gay which is...just...oh god , now i got images !'' Celcus cried making Haruka grin a bit. The idea of Lucifer being gay scared her too , but then again , lucifer being straight was just as scaring.

'' Not me , you idiot !'' She said helping the black haired demon stand up from the ground.

'' Me ?'' He asked a little bit frightened that she would say yes but luckily for him she shook her head.

'' Not you , not me but...'' She stepped a bit closer to whisper something in his ear.When she pulled back he looked rather pale.

'' Poor Lucifer , i actually feel sorry for him , Minako is really something , hot but very very...oh god did i mention hot ?'' Haruka jus shook her head in dissaproval.Minako was a demon just like them only she was a little bit different from them. She was the demon of pleasure , she would lore her victems to her with her body and then kill them before they even got the chance to touch her. She had nearly killed Celcus a few years ago.

'' Focus.'' The blonde hissed giving Celcus a hit agianst his head causing him to snap out of his thoughts.

'' Why did you hit me , i was just dreaming about how she would..''

'' SHUT UP !'' Haruka's yell sounded more like a plead than anything else.'' I really don't wanna hear that.''

'' Are you sure , it's a pretty hot dream.''

'' I'm sure.'' She answered.' _And they call me a pervert , at least i'm not dreaming about some woman who goes around and kill people. She does have a good looking body though...oh god...i'm hanging around with Celcus way too much !'_

'' So you think Lucifer will fall for it ?'' The black haired demon asked earning a cold glare from Haruka that told him to shut up and just have some faith.

'' Ofcourse , by the way he thinks i'm death , he wouldn't suspect a thing.''

Celcus sweatdropped before regaining his cool composure.'' I don't know what is more scary , working for Lucifer or listening to your insane idea's.''

'' You'd better zip it before i hurt you.'' The blonde growled causing Celcus to smile charming.

'' You won't hurt me Tenoh , you love me too much. Well , i'd better go follow Lucifer back to the shadow realm and wait until you talked Minako into doing that shit you want her to do.'' Haruka nodded as she turned her head around to look at the demon who kept staring at her.

'' What?''

'' Just promise me one thing Tenoh.''

'' Depends on what you want me to promise you.''

'' Uhm...It's just..please keep that Minako away from me. Dreaming about her is one thing but uhm , you know...''

'' Hehe , are you scared of the little blonde and _hot _girl ?''

'' Shut up !'' With that Celcus dissapeared leaving Haruka behind in the room.'_I wonder what will happen after this is all over.'

* * *

_

When Michiru woke up she noticed she was sitting on a cold floor.She gazed around with tired eyes but when she saw she was locked up in some sort of cell she was wide awake.Around her was nothing but stone walls and sand. Next to her sat a green haired woman who's eyes were closed. Somehow Michiru knew the woman was awake.

'' You are Setsuna right ?'' The woman just nodded without looking up or even opening her eyes.'' Uhm , why are you kipnapped ? I assume you fell in love with Haruka too and now you're in the smae mess as i am.''

This time the woman opened her eyes to look at the small girl who sat nex to her.'' I wish that was it , no Haruka isn't my type of girl.'' Michiru rolled her eyes.Was this woman crazy ? How could she stay so calm ?

'' I'm just not trying to panic too much.'' Setsuna answered as if reading the smaller girl's thoughts.

'' Excuse me ?''

'' You heard me.''

Michiru shook her head and stood up walking over to the corner of the cell and looked through the bars.'' Where the hell are we , is Haruka okay ? Where is she ?''

'' Did you know , you talk too much ?'' Setsuna asked as she also stood up.'' We're in hell , Haruka is probably death and she's at home. More questions ?'' Michiru turned to the green haired woman in annoyance.

'' Haruka isn't death , i saw my stepfather shoot her before and she survived.'' Setsuna nodded completly ignoring Michiru's words.

'' There's a way to get out of here before things go wrong.'' The time guardian said causing Michiru to finally give the woman some positive looks.

'' What ?''

'' Well you can try to reach your senshi powers and transform but to do that you need to do one thing first.''

'' And that is ?''

'' Have faith in yourself.'' Was all the green haired said before jumping away from the bars into the middle of the room.Michiru followed Setsuna's gaze which was settled on the devil named Lucifer. Next to him stood two evil looking guards who held swords in their hands.

'' Keep an eye on them.'' Lucifer ordered. The two demons just nodded and bowed. With that said Lucifer walked away leaving the two demons behind with the two senshi. One word kept repeating itself in Michiru's head.

_Faith_

_

* * *

As ussual R&R ,_


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : I don't own Haruka , Michiru , Setsuna or Minako so please don't sue me !

_King of warlords : Ah yes sorry , i totally forgot to explain that to you all , i'll try to make it clear in this chapter ,_

_Angeldellanotte : It will all become clear when Michi is saved and she and Haruka have worked things out ( if they do )_

_Auraluna7 : Ha , you'll see...ah did you notice i'm making a bitch out of Minako again !_

_Anyway , thanks for reviewing !

* * *

_

Chapter 13 : **Smothering**

When Haruka finally arrived in hell again one hour had past since she had woken up. Silently she walked through the halls not wanting to let Lucifer know she was still alive. She knew she was risking a lot by being here but to her Michiru meant more than her own life. She had to reach Minako before it was too late.

When she arrived at Minako's room she didn't bother to knock and just opened the door revealing herself to Minako and a man who was almost stripped out of his clothes except for his boxer.'' Haruka !'' The small blonde girl yelped pushing the man on the bed and covered her own naked body.''What the hell are you doing here , ever heard of knocking !''

'' Yeah man , what's your problem , can't you see i'm getting laid in here !'' The brown haired guy yelled. Haruka didn't reconize him as a demon. Maybe he was a human which meant Minako had broke all the rules. Haruka just ignored him and gave Minako a cold glare.

'' Trust me , i'm doing you a favor.'' Haruka muttered when the man was about to hit her. She caught his fist in mid air and swung him over to the door.'' Please leave.'' She then asked politely.

The man looked at Minako questionly who just nodded and let him know it was okay. He just left without even thinking about the small fact he was still in his boxer.'' So what do you want Tenoh ?'' Minako asked and sat down on the bed annoyed.

'' I need your help.'' Haruka said and sat down across Minako on a chair.

'' Why should i help you. I heard Lucifer wants you death , i'm not crazy enough to help you.'' She answered letting the blonde across her know she wasn't helping.

'' You owe me Minako , if it wasn't for me you'de be death. Besides , he already thinks i'm death and that means you'll be next to die.''

'' Bullshit , just go Haruka and i will pretend you were never here.'' Haruka shook her head and stood up walking over to the bed on which Minako sat.

'' Listen you little whore , you will and i repeat , you will help me. Do you wanna know why Lucifer wants me death ?'' Minako shook her head.She really didn't care wheter Haruka would die or not.'' Because i'm a sailor Senshi , just like you once were.'' Haruka continued ignoring the fact Minako didn't want to hear her reasons.'' And that means he'll come after you too !''

Minako looked at her hands. She owed Haruka. After all without the tall blonde she would've shared the same fate as all other senshi. Minako had been the first senshi on the list to die but it didn't happen. She and Haruka made a little pact and they had agreed on all terms. Minako would become a demon too and Haruka would've let her live but Minako had to promise the tomboy that if she ever needed help Minako would have to be there for her.This was the moment Haruka had meant back then.'' But what do you want me to do ? I have no special powers , i'm just here to seduce and kill.''

'' Exactly.'' Haruka said as she bent down over Minako making the smaller girl fall back on the bed with Haruka on top of her.'' And that's exactly what i want you to do Minako , i want you to seduce.'' The small girl blushed slightly.Haruka's face was almost so close their lips were touching , but then Haruka moved her face aside and whisperedd something else in Minako's ear causing the girl beneath her to gasp.

'' You want what ?''

Haruka just smiled as she fell down next to Minako on the bed.'' That's all and if you succeed , i promise to give you everything you want.'' The blonde tomboy added knowing what she had just lost but frankly she didn't care. It was losing her own dignity or losing Michiru , she chose not to lose Michiru.

'' And what if i want you ?'' The still blushing girl asked causing Haruka to close her eyes.

'' Then i'll agree to that , i'll be yours.'' Now it was Minako's turn to smile. Things were finally going her way but why ? Why did Haruka come back to make her seduce Lucifer , what was in it for the tomboy ?

Minako couldn't stand not knowing the answer but then remembered the rumors she had heard.' _So it's true , Haruka fell for someone.' _With a smirk she sat up again and gazed at the tall blonde who still lay on the bed gazing back at her.'' So what's the plan , i'll seduce the freak and you'll...?''

'' That's none of your concern , just do what i tell you to.''

'' Whatever.'' Minako murmered as she stood up from the bed to collect her clothes.She still didn't like the idea of seducing Lucifer but she had known that when she made that deal with Haruka she had lost her soul.

Haruka just stared at the ceiling.' _Why the hell am i doing this ? I could lose everything...Michiru...'_ She took a deep breath and sat up too. She still couldn't believe she was actually going to do this. She wasn't a hundred percent sure this was going to work but it was this or sitting around in the house doing nothing.

Minako smiled at Haruka flirtatiously. Haruka just returned the favor by smiling back with a fake smile.' _Oh gods i hope i get injured so bad i won't survive having sex with her !'_

'' I still don't get it though.'' Minako suddenly said. Haruka looked up at the small blonde who just came from the other room wearing nothing but a tiny bra and a miniskirt.'' I mean , why do i have to seduce him , why can't your friend celcus distract Lucifer , why do i have to do it , i just can't see the whole picture.''

Haruka stopped staring at the girl in front of her and looked at the clock which stood next to the bed.It was almost midnight.'' Celcus won't get close enough , atleast , Lucifer won't let him get that close , you know Lucifer has a great sence of feeling and hearing , i need him to shut down those sences to get close enough to him from behind and kill that fucker.''

'' And what if i kill him , i mean you don't have to kill him , i'm known for my killing.''

'' Exaclty.'' Haruka stated.'' He will be expecting you to try and hurt him , so he will be focussing on that , atleast i hope so.'' Minako nodded when she had thought about it.Haruka was right , Lucifer was way too smart to not see that coming.

'' But he will feel your presence.'' Minako said while she put on some black boots.Again Haruka nodded.

'' I've thought about that too , that's where Celcus comes in. He will appear into the room the same moment as i will , in that case Lucifer wouldn't even notice me appearing there too.''

'' You've thought this through but there is one more thing.'' Minako said as she pulled the zipper of her boot up.With that she straightened up again and looked at Haruka with a smirk on her face.'' What happend if Lucifer sees your plan through right away ?''

'' Then i'm screwed.'' Haruka stated with a confident smile.It seemed she was very sure of this plan working out.' _I'll get Michi out of his claws.'__

* * *

_

_In the next chapter : Minako and Haruka attack Lucifer with their evil plan but things don't exactly turn out the way they expected. Michiru and Setsuna on the other hand have a nice talk and Michiru finally summons her hensin wand..._

_Well , you know what to do : Review !_


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters , the song isn't mine either.

_Auraluna7 : Thanks for the idea's , now let's see if i used them the way you expected ! _

_Asagi-niichan : Full proof ? I'm afraid i'm not sure of that !_

_Oh yes and about the song , for those who don't understand why i used this song you should try to read this story again and then you'll understand !_

* * *

Chapter 14 : **You owe me nothing in return**

_I'll give you countless amounts of outright  
Acceptance if you want it. I will give you  
Encouragment to choose the path that you want if you need it_

Michiru who was still asleep pulled Setsuna who lay next to her closer so she could rest her head on the older woman's shoulder. Setsuna blushed slightly. Michiru sertenly didn't know what she was doing in her sleep.' _If she gets any closer i'm sure i won't die a virgin.' _The green haired woman laughed at her own joke as a plan formed. Maybe there was one way to get out of here.' _I can't transform without my hensin but Michiru still hasn't summoned hers , maybe there's a chance she can summon it before we die.'_

Slowly Michiru opened her eyes and looked up at Setsuna who smiled at her.First Michiru didn't react on the fact she lay against Setsuna as if they were lovers but when she did notice she was fully awake and jumped up.'' A good morning to you too.'' Setsuna smirked.

'' Why didn't you push me off !'' The smaller girl yelled angrily.

'' I couldn't , your grip was way too powerful to escape from.'' The other answered making the smaller girl blush.

'' I'm sorry , i'm just used to hold someone or something close when i sleep.''

'' It's okay.'' Setsuna said and stood up too.'' Well do you still want to get out of this place ?'' Michiru just nodded.'' Okay , we don't have much time okay , so please forgive me for what i'm about to do.It's the only way.''

'' What's the only...'' Michiru couldn't finish her question because Setsuna already had picked up an iron stick that lay on the ground and started swinging at Michiru with it. Fastly the smaller girl ducked away.

'' Stop that !'' She screamed. The two guards who still guarded the cell turned around to see what was going on.When they saw Setsuna swing at Michiru with the iron stick they just stood there and watched the fight.

'' I say the aqua haired girl is going to end up death or in coma.'' The one said. The other just agreed by nodding. Again Setsuna swung the stick into Michiru's direction. The smaller girl could jump aside just in time but she wasn't fast enough. The iron stick hit her upper arm causing her to flinch and fall on the ground.

'' Please stop it !'' Michiru yelled , fear washing over her. What the hell was Setsuna doing ? The green haired woman just ignored Michiru's plead and held the stick up highly in the air ready to attack the smaller girl who closed her eyes. And as if it was the most natural thing to do Michiru suddenly held her own hand up in the air. Setsuna stopped her own attack to see what was happening.

_You can speak of anger and doubts,  
Your fears and freak-outs and I'll hold it.  
You can share your so-called  
Shamefilled accounts of times in your life and I won't judge it._

The whole cell was suddenly lighted by a blue light blinding The two guards and Setsuna.When the light disapeared Michiru was no longer there but instead of that stood a young woman who was wearing a short skirt and a sailor uniform with high heals underneath it.'' Sailor Neptune is born.'' Setsuna said with a smile and put down the iron stick. The two guards just stood there.

'' What should be do ?'' The tallest of the demons asked. The other just strugged.

'' I don't know , Lucifer did only tell us to guard them.'' Was the dumb answer.

'' Okay.'' The other said. With that the two just went on guarding the cell. Setsuna and Sailor neptune sweatdropped. They had heared of stupid people but this , this wwas really stupid.

'' Since they are no treath to me or you...'' Neptune started.'' WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME !'' Setsuna jumped at the harsh tone in the others voice.

'' Well i'll call it survival instinct.'' The taller woman answered.'' I wasn't a hundred percent sure this would work since my powers are weakened by the evil aura that hangs around here but i figured you would transform..''

'' If i feared my life.'' Neptune finished for Setsuna who nodded.'' But why didn't it happen earlier ? I mean , why didn't i transform when Haruka was about to kill me?'' The green haired woman thought about it for a moment.

'' Well i guess , that was your inner voice stopping you since you and Haruka were lovers in a past life. Somehow your body and soul reconized her presence and didn't see her as a treath.''

Neptune nodded.'' It's possible and now let's get out of here !''

* * *

Minako walked into Lucifer's room with a seductive smirk on her face. The devil looked up at her.'' What do you want?'' He asked annoyed. Minako just ignored the tone in his voice and kept getting closer. 

She really was disgusted by all of this. His rotten skin , his evil little eyes , it just didn't feel right.Lucifer had probably seen right through her facade.'' You're not here to seduce me are you ?'' She just shook her head.

'' I'm not here to seduce you or kill you , i just wanna have some fun with my master , that's all.'' She answered. On that moment Celcus appeared next to her and Haruka appeared behind Lucifer who sat back in his chair again.

'' Aha.'' Was all he said as he gestured Minako to come closer. She swallowed hard and started walking up to him again. It was then when Lucifer noticed Celcus.'' What are you doing here , is Tenoh death ?''

Celcus just nodded.

'' Then why are you here?'' Lucifer hissed. Minako was almost close enough for Haruka to attack but then , fate struck when Sailor Neptune and Setsuna stormed into the room followed by three guards.

'_No , dammit !' _Haruka hit herself to the head. This wasn't happening. She had been so close and now both Michiru and everybody who were involved with this plan were endangered.

'' Ah , So you finally reached your ultimate Senshi powers.'' It sounded more like a statement than a question and before Haruka could even come close enough to break his neck he stood up.'' Too bad that it's not enough to kill me. A hundred years ago you and that damn Sailor Uranus were able to kill me but that won't happen again.''

_And there are no strings attached to it  
You owe me nothing for giving the love that I give._

'' Where is Haruka !'' Neptune demanded to know. Lucifer ignored her as he gestured Celcus to kill her. Much to the devil's suprise Celcus didn't obey him this time.

'' Kill her !'' Lucifer yelled causing Minako to flinch and jump back.

'' I'm done doing your dirty work , why don't you kill her yourself !'' Celcus yelled back knowing that those words could've been fatal for him but he didn't care. He wasn't going to work any londer for this devil who had betrayed both him and Haruka.

''If you wish to play it this way.'' Lucifer said with a calm voice which suprised everybody.Without any warning Lucifer created and little ball of energy in his hands and trew it into Neptune's direction.

_You owe me nothing for caring the way that I have.  
I give you thanks for receiving, it's my privilege,  
And you owe me nothing in return._

'' Michiru !'' Haruka screamed betraying herself by jumping out of the shadows.Shocked Lucifer looked at her.'_So Celcus has betrayed me ever since then hasn't he ?'_ And again without any warning Lucifer created another energy ball and fired this one at the blonde demon who just had jumped out of the shadows.

Neptune who was still to shocked about this all got hit by the energy ball which went right through her body. Blood flew into all directions. Haruka felt paralyzed by this sight and just when the energy ball was about to hit her to she got pushed away by Minako who got hit instead of her.

Still not able to think Haruka landed on the cold floor and just stared at Neptune who was already de-transformed back into her former self.This wasn't happening. Just a few minutes ago she was so sure her plan would work but again she was proven wrong. She had never seen this one coming.Then she looked back at the blonde who had just saved her. The energy ball had killed the blonde girl that was for sure. Somehow Haruka felt sorry for Minako but on the other hand she felt relieved ( So do i ! ).

'' Too bad , are there anymore people who want to jump in front of Haruka ?'' Lucifer asked as he looked at Celcus and then at Setsuna who stared at Michiru's body.

When Haruka finally regained her composure she jumped up and ran over to Michiru's body and fell down next to her love.'' Michiru please say something.'' She begged as Michiru slowly opened her eyes and stared into Haruka's green ones.

'' I'm sorry.'' The smaller girls in her arms whispered.'' I didn't mean what i said , i love you.''

'' Yeah good for you.'' Haruka sobbed.'' Don't tell me that now , tell me when we're out of here and go home.'' Michiru smiled at that. Haruka knew there was no way to survive this.

'' You know the price you have to pay for dreaming don't you?'' Lucifer asked smirking.The blonde tomboy just ignored him and held Michiru close to her.

Lucifer was about to trow another energy ball at Haruka but Celcus stopped him by standing in front of his sight.'' Stop this Lucifer , you've done enough damage !''

'' Are you going all sweet with me too ?'' Lucifer asked suprised and amused at the same time.Until now Haruka and Celcus had always obeyed him , their sudden change even shocked him.'' It seems that Haruka's change has made you change too , i knew you two were connected but not this connected.''

'' Shut up !'' Celcus yelled as he created his own Energy ball and trew it at Lucifer who stopped it with one hand and broke it after that.

'' So weak.'' Lucifer yawned.

Haruka who was looking at the fight between Lucifer and Celcus looked back at the smaller girl in her arms.'' I won't give you up Michi.'' It was not a few seconds after that was said when suddenly the whole room began glowing a white light. The guards who still stood there watching dissapeared into the nothingness and even lucifer got blasted against the stone wall.

'' What the...?'' Celcus asked who covered his eyes with his hand. This light was even brighter than the sun could ever be.Finally after a few minutes the light dissapeared giving everybosy a chance to get used to the darkness again.

_You can ask for space for yourself  
And only yourself and I'll grant it.  
You can ask for freedom as well  
Or time to travel and you'll have it._

Setsuna was the first to regain sight and gazed at the flooting figure who stood next to Haruka and Michiru. Lucifer was the second to regain his strenght and stood up from the ground.

'' Who the hell are you !'' He yelled angry.

The figure who was wearing a white long gown just kept staring at Haruka who gazed back at the figure who seemed to be a blonde woman.'' Haruka , you've been brave , very brave but you've done bad things too.I'm here to make you a deal.''

'' First tell me who the fuck you are and then we'll talk !'' Haruka hissed as she tightened her grip around Michiru.

'' I'm the Angel of Destiny.'' The woman answered.'' The deal is , i'll bring your love back to life and in return i want your immortality.'' Haruka looked at the angel in front of her with confused eyes as if telling the angel she was crazy.

'' You mean returning Haruka her soul ?'' Setsuna asked. The angel nodded.

'' Exactly , i'll return her the soul Lucifer has stolen from her.'' Lucifer just rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe heaven was against him too now.'' But ofcourse , Haruka it's your choice.''

The blonde demon nodded and looked down at the dying girl in her arms.'' I told you Michi , we're going home.'' Michiru was kind of suprised by Haruka's choice but nodded. Then Haruka looked into the blue eyes of the angel and nodded.'' Go ahead , but first heal Michiru.''

Again the angel didn't say anything but just waved her hand over Michiru's body which began to glow a bright yellow light. The smaller girl took a deep breath as she tried to ignore the pain and then suddenly her wound closed , there was no longer any sigh of blood around them anymore and her eyes were full of life again.

_You can ask to live by yourself  
Or love someone else and I'll support it.  
You can ask for anything you want  
Anything at all and I'll understand it._

The angel now turned her head to face Haruka.'' Even though i give you your soul back , you still have to earn your place in heaven.'' The blonde didn't reply at all this time. This was worth it. She kept reminding herself. Ofcourse she didn't know wheter she and Michiru really were meant to be but she had decided a long time ago she would do anything for Michiru.

The angel lay her hand on Haruka's head and closed her eyes focusing on Haruka's mind completly. She smiled a bit. She knew she would meet this blonde again.And not in hell that meant.

Lucifer hissed something under his breath as he again created an energy ball aiming it on the Angel who was still busy with retuning Haruka's soul.

'' Oh no you don't !'' Setsuna yelled as she ran over to him and tackled him.'' I've always wanted to do that.'' She said after he hit the ground.

Haruka screamed out loud when suddenly a wave of pain washed over her. Fastly the angel pulled back and looked at the screaming blonde in front of her. Michiru had pulled away from the blonde the minute she began screaming.

The ex-demon started breathing heavily now as she opened her eyes which were completly turned black but then they returned to their normal form causing everybody to sigh in relieve.

'' Did it work ?'' Michiru asked. Haruka gave her a doubtful look. After the huge amount of pain she had just felt she really didn't want to hear it failed.

Then they all returned their attention at Lucifer who stood up from the ground.'' This time you won , but i'll promise you. I'll be back.'' With that he dissapeared into the blue.

'' For a moment i thought we were going to have to fight him.'' Celcus stated. Setsuna nodded as she fell down on Lucifer's trown relieved.

'' I love you Ruka.'' Michiru cried as she jumped into Haruka's arms.The blonde just held the girl tightly as she let her own tears fall. Yep it had worked for sure , because this was the first time Haruka had cried in years.

When the angel was done healing Minako who sat up she dissapeared leaving them alone again. Minako just looked at Haruka holding Michiru. And even though they made a deal Minako decided to strug it off and just leave them alone.

Again all the rules were broken and again people who said fire and water don't mix were proved wrong.

_I love you too ,_

_This is the only kind of love  
As I understand it  
That there really is.  
You can express your deepest of truths  
Even if it means I'll lose you and I'll hear it. _

_You can fall into the abyss  
On the way to your bliss  
I'll empathize with.  
You can say that you'll have to skip town  
To chase your passion and I'll hear it.  
You can even hit rock bottom have a mid-life crisis and I'll hold it_

_And there are no strings attached_

**The end**

* * *

_Well that was a fast ending ! I didn't expect it to end this fast but it did anyway i hoped you liked it. Anyway again thanks to all of those who reviewed , and a special thanks to :_

_Auraluna7 , Angeldellanotte , Papapapuffy , king of warlords , asagi-niichan , Shinta arctic assasin , xo china rose ox and ofcourse Jem._

_And ofcourse to all readers and reviewers i forgot to mention.._


End file.
